Flying hearts
by Com-Tlancy
Summary: Just a quick little Whitrose one-shot about Ruby and Weiss going on a vacation. Real world AU. I do not own RWBY or the cover image. If that is your image and you don't want me to use it just send me a pm and I'll take care of it.


Ruby and Weiss were heading to Florida for their first vacation together. They've also just graduated college, so spirits were high as ever. They live in Washington, so this would be the furthest Ruby has ever gone from home before. It would also be her first commute by plane. Of course, Weiss had her fair share of flights and had been all over the world, being part of a rich family and all. They were just about to board the plane to go to Florida.

"I'm so excited Weiss!" Ruby squealed while holding Weiss' hand and bouncing up and down at the thought of their trip. "It's our first vacation together and we get to go to Disney World, and Universal, and SeaWorld! It's going to be so fun!" Weiss looked over a Ruby, her lips curling up into a warm smile at the sight of her girlfriend being so giddy.

"You're like a child. You know that?" She said with a laugh. Ruby stopped bouncing and looked at her, nodding her head.

"Yep! And I have the right to be like one right now." She said before stealing a quick kiss from Weiss. Heat flooded to her cheeks as she began to blush. She flicked Ruby's forehead.

"You're such a dolt," she practically whispered into her hands that were covering her face. No matter how many times they kissed it always made her blush. "but you're my dolt, and I love you." She said as she got over her embarrassment and wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist.

"I love you too, Weiss." She said as she leaned back into the embrace from her partner. She took hold of her hand once again as their line was called to board the plane.

Weiss gave Ruby the window seat, seeing as this was her first flight she wanted to make it as memorable as possible for the positively beaming girl. The flight attendants did the usual safety demonstration. They tried to make in enjoyable, doing silly things like putting the breathing mask on the back of their heads instead of over their mouths and shaking their heads. It got a giggle out of Ruby, and Weiss sat there doing nothing but paying attention to her and her beautiful laugh.

The pilot came on over the intercom to announce that they were expected to be up in the air in about 7 minutes. Ruby's smile stayed bright, but not as bright as it had been before they got on the plane. Weiss shrugged it off.

' _She's probably just tired from all that bouncing around she was doing before we got on._ ' Weiss thought to herself. The turbines were starting to rev up and the plane got itself out on the runway. Weiss looked over to Ruby again… she wasn't smiling anymore. Actually, she looked frightened.

"Hey, Ruby. What's wrong?" She asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Ruby looked up at Weiss before she sighed.

"I… I'm kinda… scared of planes." She said quietly, looking down at her hands on her lap. Weiss took Ruby's hand in hers, noticing it was quite stiff and squeezed it lovingly.

"Hey, I've done this a hundred times before. There's nothing to be afraid of." She turned her head towards her, looking into her gorgeous silver eyes. "I'll be right here with you Ruby." Putting aside her own embarrassment, she pulled her into a slow and passionate kiss, keeping their lips locked until she knew they were off the ground. She broke the kiss and looked out the window, the ground getting smaller as time went on. "See? We're in the air already."

Ruby turned back to the window in surprise before looking back at Weiss and then turning back to the window. Slowly, her smile crept back onto her face. Her eyes sparkled as the world whizzed by under them.

"This is so amazing," she mumbled to no one in particular. Her gaze back on Weiss, she squeezed her hand before sticking her face in the crevice of her neck. "I don't think you have any idea how grateful I am to have you in my life, Weiss." She snuggled into her neck some more in an attempt to convey her gratitude through cuddles. Weiss chuckled at how cute Ruby was. The pilot came on over the intercom again.

"We have now reached our cruising altitude of 10,000 feet. Feel free to use your personal electronics and take your seatbelts off." Weiss got an idea and whispered into Ruby's ear.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Ruby took her head out of Weiss' neck and nodded her head. "Well, which one do you wanna watch. Let me guess, Baby Driver?" Ruby's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you know? Are you reading my mind?" She looked genuinely stunned at Weiss' supposed telepathy. Weiss chuckled again at her girlfriend's adorableness. They had bought a couple movies before going on the trip to keep them occupied on the plane.

"You were eyeing it the whole time we were in the store Ruby. I knew you really wanted to watch it." She said before getting out her laptop, earbuds, and the movie itself. She handed Ruby one of the earbuds. Ruby smiled and put the earbud into her ear, Weiss doing the same. She put the disk into the laptop and the movie started. Shortly after the movie started, Ruby snuggled up to Weiss side, her eyes never leaving the screen. They sat in silence enjoying each others warmth. Before they knew it the movie was over and the screen went black as the credits ended.

Weiss looked over at Ruby to ask her girlfriend what she thought about the movie, only to stop quickly herself when she realized that she had fallen asleep while she was lying on her side.

' _Dolt. You wanted to watch the movie but couldn't even stay awake for the whole thing._ ' She rolled her eyes before she kissed the top of Ruby's head.

"Sweet dreams love." She whispered into her ear. She slowly stroked the girls head and before long, she was dozing off into her own dreamland.

' _Looks like this really will be a fun vacation,_ ' was the last thought that Weiss had before she fell asleep with a smile on her face and a beautiful girl in her arms.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I had a ton of fun writing this story, and I hope that you guys and gals had fun reading it! I might make some more stories about the rest of the vacation if I feel up to it. (and at this point I'm already real close to starting the next!) Please leave a review if you liked it and if you didnt, _please, please, please,_ tell me why with a pm or review. I will take any critism that is offered and will try to take it to heart. On that note, thank you for reading, and have a good day!**


End file.
